Paw Patrol Interactive pathway story preview
by Hells Fire Fox
Summary: Preview of a new interactive story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a preview to a experiement story if I get enough votes and ideas ill make it into a story. Please keep in mind this is a preview so it will be short

It was a sunny morning in Adventure Bay as Marshall awoke. Everest was right beside him sleeping, as Marshall walked out he could smell breakfast being cooked. As he walked into the lookout Rocky was cooking breakfast, eggs and bacon. (If Marshall should wake up Everest go to page 2. If Marshall should let Everest sleep go to page three.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Your story is changing) you have selected to wake Everest up.

As Marshall thought to himself he decided that Everest woudlnt want to miss Breakfast. He walked out side to hos puphouse to wake her up.

"psst...Everest wake up."

Everest didnt move...

"baby wake up..."

Marshall nibbled her neck as she giggled and kept pretending to fake sleep. Marshall got a bit more playful kissing her.

"Ok ok enough im up..."

as Marshall stood above her, she looked up to see him upside down.

"hey spots, just because im up dosent mean to stop."

Marshall kissed her again as she got up.

Everest sniffed into the air,

"Do I smell Bacon?"

"yea breakfast is ready, hury before we miss it.

(to continue go to page 5)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: your story is changing) You have chosen to let Everest sleep

Marshall thought to himself as he was halfway out the door,

"She will be pretty mad if I wake her beauty sleep ill let her rest, I dont want her to get mad at me."

As Marshall and all the other pups went to eat breakfast Marshall was the first to finish just then Everest walked in, her fur was a mess and she had crust in her eyes. Half asleep she walked up to Marshall and started in on him.

"You! What kind of loving boyfriend dosent wake her girlfriend up with kissed and nibbles? I missed breakfast! Now im hangry! Im going back to bed and wake me up when lunch is ready!"

As Marshall just stood there still processing what just happened, Zuma walked up to him,

"Thats wuff dude."

To continue go to page 4.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: continue...

As noon rolled around Marshall was playing pup pup boogie with Rubble while Zuma was getting the grill started for Fryed liver.

"Youll never beat me Rubble im the pup pup boggie master, watch TAILSPIN!" As Marshall tailspun he knocked into Rubble as the two fell over they both shared a laugh.

"Your right Marshall I guess ill never beat that."

Just then Zuma walked in.

Hey dudes the livers almost weady."

Marshall and Rubble got up from the floor and turned off the game.

"Thanks Zuma." Said Marshall

A/N: If Marshall shoud wake Everest go to page 6 if he should not wake her go to page 8


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: contine

As Everest and Marshall walked into the lookout they headed to the kitchen. Everyone was eating but there was only enough for one more pup.

"Marshall theres not enough food for both of us." Everest whimpered

Marshall slid his bowl inbetween them.

"of course there is you can share with me.

to continue go to page 8


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Your story is changing you chosr to wake Everest for lunch

As Marshall walked out to his pup house Everest was sound asleep. Marshall thought to himself "Time for some fun."

He walked to Everst's tail and soflty licked her warm pussy, as she whimpered in her sleep she shifted around. As he began to go deeper she started to moan signaling she was awake. Marshall picked his head up to see Everest staring at her. Just as he was about to apoligize she pushed his head back down.

"Yes Marshall eat _me_ for lunch baby!"

Marshall contined to lick her untill she softly squirted on his muzzle.

"Shall we go to lunch?"

Everest noded as she kissed him on rhe mouth tasting her own cum.

A/N: to contine go to page 7


	7. Chapter 7

Coming soon If you want a full atory please PM me or review. And as always I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

coming soon if you want a full atory please PM me or review. And as always I will see all of you in the next chapter!


End file.
